


One Way Lionel Doesn't Die

by blueswan



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted January 2006 for the SV 100th episode drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Lionel Doesn't Die

Lex was a little bit crazy, and maybe he always had been. Clark had a shard of glass that proved Lex wasn’t completely crazy though. Lex had reason to be paranoid, and a father who reinforced that paranoia.

Clark stood in the background and blended into the scenery as much as he could. Clark was good at deflecting and blending, adept at warding off unwanted attention. So he stayed in the shadows as Lex confronted his father.

“Dad,” Lex lifted the shotgun to his shoulder, angry grin and narrowed eyes. He’d never looked more fuckable to Clark than he did at that moment. Clark shifted uncomfortably and blushed, because murder - and he couldn’t convince himself it was self-defense, even though he had tried - shouldn’t be a major turn on.

Clark tensed as he watched Lex thumb the safety off.

“Lex. Son. You don’t want to do this.” Lionel stepped toward Lex confidently, and smiled lovingly at his son. Like a father. Lionel stretched his hand down the length of the barrel toward Lex, and Clark recognized the movement before it began. A flinch.

Clark blurred into motion, sped between father and son, and gently took the gun from Lex’s hands. Clark closed his eyes and thought of burrow holes in the fields at home.

He squeezed his finger back and let out a breath.


End file.
